Generally, an organic light-emitting display device is a self-luminous display device electrically exciting a phosphorous organic compound to emit light and supplying a current to an N×M matrix consisting of organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) to drive the N×M matrix of OLEDs and thus display an image.
A method for driving the OLEDs includes a passive matrix method and an active matrix method using transistors. In the passive matrix method, an anode and a cathode are perpendicularly formed, and a line is selected to drive an organic light-emitting display device. On the other hand, in the active matrix method, transistors and condensers are provided, and a voltage supplied through the transistors is maintained to drive an organic light-emitting display device.
However, when the organic light-emitting display device is used for a mobile communication terminal or a large-scale image display device, there is a serious problem that the organic light-emitting display device consumes much power. Therefore, a research for reducing power consumption of an organic light-emitting display device is in progress in various ways.